


no power

by quietlydreaming



Series: milo's nsfw drabbles [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Choking, Degradation, Dom Sam | Awesamdude (Video Blogging RPF), Grinding, Light Humiliation, Light Sadism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Prison Sex, Sub Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietlydreaming/pseuds/quietlydreaming
Summary: dream's locked away in prison, finally. sam reminds him how powerless he is.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sam | Awesamdude
Series: milo's nsfw drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217891
Kudos: 85





	no power

dream didn't look up as the cell door opened. he didn’t need to. there was only one person it could possibly be, with everyone else leaving not long after he was thrown in here.

“you deserve this, you know?”

dream continued staring at the ground, hoping he’d go away. there was a moment of silence, and then the cell door slid shut. dream still didn't look up.

“look at me when i speak to you.” sam commanded. dream shook his head. it was stupid and petty, but it was the only way dream could maintain a sense of control in this situation.

sam made a sound akin to a growl before leaning down and roughly grabbing dream's chin. dream gasped as his chin was yanked up.

“i said look at me.” dream bit his lip to hold back a whimper as he made eye contact with sam.

“you don’t get to just ignore orders anymore,” he hissed, “you're not the one in control here. what i say goes. so when i say look at me, you look at me. got it?”

dream just stared, unable to form words.

“got it?” sam repeated, tightening his grip on dream's chin.

dream whimpered in pain, nodding desperately. “got it.”

“is that all it takes?” sam asked, letting go off dream's chin. “is that all it takes to make you comply? a little pain?” a sadistic smile flashed across sam's face.

before dream could process what was happening, a hand was wrapped around his throat. he gasped in surprise as he was pulled up by his neck and slammed against the wall.

“i wonder what it would take to break you,” sam whispered, squeezing dream's throat. “how long would it take to turn you into an obedient little whore?”

dream could only claw at the hand on his neck. the lack of air made his thoughts feel fuzzy and he loved it. not that he would ever admit it.

sam loosened his grip ever so slightly, allowing dream to draw in gasping breaths. once he decided that dream had gotten enough air, he tightened his grip again.

dream whined, his cock hardening in his pants. his eyes rolled back slightly as his hips subconsciously twitched forward.

sam smirked, moving closer. “you’re getting off on this? god, you’re such a fucking slut.”

dream nodded, barely processing what was being said. all he could think about was how hot this was, how desperate he was to get off.

sam shook his head in faux disgust before shoving his thigh between dream's legs. dream immediately began grinding down onto it, much to sam's amusement.

he let go of dream's neck completely, choosing to pin his wrists instead and give him a moment to breathe.

“what would the others think?” sam asked, watching as dream humped his thigh desperately. “what would they say if they saw that the big bad dream was actually just a dumb little slut?”

dream let out a loud whine as he ground down a final time before cumming in his pants, eyes rolling back.

sam chuckled as dream slumped in his hold, whole body twitching as he came down from his high. he removed his leg and let go of dream's wrists, causing him to collapse to the ground.

sam grinned sinisterly as he leant down to look dream in the eye.

“you have no power here.” and with that, he turned and left, leaving dream a moaning mess on the floor.


End file.
